The Fairytale That Never Happened
by Guardian of the Clow Cards
Summary: COMPLETE! Kikyo and Inuyasha. How they first met. How they fell in love. How Naraku never found and betrayed them and their lives together. InuKik
1. Prologue

**The Fairytale That Never Happened**

**Prologue**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lone priestess called Kikyou was walking along the village with her younger sister Kaede at her side. Both were heading towards Onigumo's cave, where he lay unmoving until the end of his days. Kaede reached there first, being younger than her sister and more faster. She saw the man there lying on the ground, eyes closed and not breathing. She screamed.

Kikyou came running in. "What's wrong, Kaede?"

Kaede looked at her sister with tears. "Onee-Sama! He's dead!"

Kikyou bowed her head in respect, then looked at her younger sister. "It's all right, Kaede. This was not your fault." She then remembered something. "Kaede, go back to the village. I have to go into the Goshinboku forest."

"Will you return?" she asked hopefully.

"Hai, I promise." The miko left and headed towards the forest after paying respects to Onigumo.

On her way to the forest, she noticed something. An evil presence, whether it be man or beast, lurked there. The miko looked everywhere, but found nothing. "Who's there? Show-" the miko screamed as claws slashed her body and she collapsed. But she didn't fall to the ground.

Somebody caught her.

She looked up into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. The man had long, silver hair that she just really wanted to feel, and - dog ears? Her eyes widened. She had been saved by a hanyou!

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to attack me like that!" the miko cried, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think you're mistaken," the hanyou retorted. "It was I who saved you. What you were attacked by was not me, but a powerful snake-dragon demon wanting to have you for lunch."

"So... you saved me? A hanyou saving a human?"

"Ironic, ne? Seeing as we aren't supposed to get along," he whispered. "What's... your name?"

"My name is Kikyou and I am the miko of this village. And you?"

"My name is Inuyasha. I don't live anywhere and wander the countryside slaying demons."

"I see... Inuyasha, would you mind accompanying me to my hut?"

**TBC...**

This is an introduction. The first chapter will be up shortly! Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 1

* * *

It's been two years since that fateful day where I met Inuyasha as he saved me from the youkai. He visited the village every now and then, always protecting us from other stray youkai. I wondered if he ever heard about the Shikon no tama, the jewel in which I was entrusted to protect. The jewel in which corrupted many human beings, the jewel that kills so many for it's search, that if someone were to possess the jewel and have a black heart, the jewel itself would become tainted, blackened with evil. I didn't think to ask him about it, though. It would probably make him want it, then come after me for it. I was having such a wonderful time just being with him that I didn't want to ruin it because of a petty jewel that increased a demon's power just by touching it.

On this particular day, I was in my hut with my younger sister Kaede. She had just come back from outside in the fields, gathering herbs and making medicines to treat the wounded. Inuyasha walked into the hut without a care in the world. He and Kaede have been getting along really well, and for that, I am glad.

He walked over to me, and sat down beside me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm about to go outside and gather herbs. Would you like to join me?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, but nodded anyway. I walked outside the hut, and he followed me. He instantly took my hand and walked out to the part of the forest where I always gathered the herbs and brought them back to the hut. He then made sure that no demons, jaki or anything of the sort would hurt me. It felt nice, being protected. It felt like I was loved… but we never got into anything deep, really. We were just friends... right?

After a while of picking herbs, I brushed the hair out of my eyes and decided it was time to go back home. "Would you mind accompanying me back to my hut, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded and took my hand again. But when we got to the village...

It had been under attack.

Bodies lay scattered, parts of them torn off by demons. Some of the demons were still there, feasting on the bodies. My eyes widened. "Kaede!" I screeched and ran towards our tiny hut, which was in flames. I collapsed to the ground and cried.

Inuyasha stalked into the hut even though it was in flames. "Inuyasha, no!" I called to him but he ignored me. It seemed like ages before he came out again. But he did.

And in his arms was my little sister, Kaede.

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Hope ya liked it! Review!


	3. Chapter 2

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 2

* * *

I ran over to Inuyasha and took Kaede gently from his arms. She was badly scarred from the flames, and I wasn't sure if there were any herbs useful enough to help her through the pain so that she might survive, if only for a little longer. She opened up her eyes and looked up at me.

"Onee-Sama..." she whispered, panting.

"It's alright, Kaede," I told her, petting her hair. "You're fine now. Let's get you somewhere safe."

Inuyasha stood by my side the entire way we walked towards the Goshinboku tree. He leaned against it and I placed Kaede on the other side, to lay down and rest. I walked over to stand beside him.

"You know there is a very unlikely chance of her surviving that, Kikyou," he told me, an expression I couldn't quite make out in his eyes as he spoke. "If only I had -"

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha," I told him, taking his hand. "It was mine for leaving her alone all this time. I should've brought her with me. It is my burden to bear and I will bear it."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded anyway. He then did something that I least expected to happen. His arms wrapped themselves around me in a protective embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you, Kikyou..." he vowed.

I smiled, and sighed in the comfort of his arms. "And I you." He smiled at that and then looked down at me. We were leaning in closer and closer, until our lips were against each other's in a kiss. My very first, that I admit.

But I wouldn't want it any other way, because I'm with the man that I love until the end of time. I am going to make it so that that happens.

When we pulled apart, he hugged me tightly to his chest. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We can't stay in this village any longer," Inuyasha said. "It's destroyed. There's no way we can rebuild all of the huts. Besides, I went and checked earlier, everyone else has either fled or died in the flames or by the demons or whoever attacked."

I sighed and leaned against him. "I don't know what to do..." I admitted.

"Come on," Inuyasha said softly. "Let's get going," he took Kaede and passed her to me. I took her in my arms and climbed on Inuyasha's back as he leapt out of the forest.

I wonder... will we ever return?

* * *

TBC...

Thanks to Yonder Tiger, Kikyoubellflower and LatyfeSurLeSora for reviewing! Please continue to do so. Arigatou.


	4. Chapter 3

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Chapter 3

* * *

Inuyasha led us far away from the burning and destroyed village. Far from where Kaede and I spent our lives, growing up into what we are now. Though, I must admit, I didn't change very much.

Kaede never woke up for the whole journey. I had to reassure myself that she was still alive by pressing my ear against her chest just to make sure she was still breathing. Inuyasha had been silent throughout the whole trip, and no youkai or jaki had bothered us since the attack at the village.

About an hour later, it began to get darker. Inuyasha began to speak. "Kikyou, we need a place to stay for the night. Then we can possibly tend to Kaede-chan's wounds."

I nodded at him and looked around. I spotted a forest not too far from here. "Over there, Inuyasha. Would that be good?"

Inuyasha sniffed around. He nodded and pounced off with Kaede and I on his back. We were just minutes away from the forest, when a demon appeared, lashing out at me. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as I fell to the ground, my imouto beside me.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I heard him yell. I looked up from the ground and saw him slashing the demon. But then, more came. I screamed as one of them grabbed me and threw me up in the air. "KIKYO!" he screamed again. "NO!" he screamed and slashed the other two demons to bits. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" he screamed.

When all the youkai were destroyed, he ran over to me and carried me gently in his arms. "Kikyou, are you alright?" he asked me softly.

"Hai…I'm fine, Inuyasha," I replied, wincing at a searing pain in my left shoulder. Inuyasha noticed and let the part of my shirt go down so he could see it. There was a huge gash and blood was coming out quickly.

Inuyasha hissed. "We need to get you to the nearest vill-"

"Inuyasha, the nearest village is over a day's walk from here!" I exclaimed. "There's no way we could get there in time!"

"Oh yes there is!" he grunted with me and Kaede in his arms as he ran from the forest and towards the village. "It may be a day's walk for a normal human with no transportation, but if you haven't forgotten, I'm a hanyou who can run two times faster than any mortal. Don't worry, we'll get to the village in time," he said. "I won't let you down. Not again."

_Inuyasha... _I thought to myself, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, LatyfeSurLeSora, raccu, and YonderTiger. Yes, I realize the kiss was a bit fast in coming, but if you check chapter 1 it says _"It's been two years since that fateful day where I met Inuyasha as he saved me from the youkai."_ So it really was not all that fast anyway. But their relationship will be slow from this point forward, I don't want to rush into anything. So please go back to chapter one or the prologue on how they met. The prologue was not in Kikyou's p.o.v, however the rest of the chapters will be. Unless I decide to make one in Inuyasha's p.o.v, which I might. Miroku and Sango will also make appearances, and possibly Kagome, however she won't be Kikyou's reincarnation. Hmm... I wonder how that will turn out?

Please continue to review!


	5. Chapter 4

The Fairytale that Never Happened 

Chapter Four

* * *

It took us over two hours, by my guess, before we finally made it to a suitable village with a healer. Inuyasha headed straight for the healer's hut. Kaede had not woken up once, and it was beginning to worry me. She was still breathing, but it was harsh and labored, like trying to hang on by a thread. It constricted my heart painfully, to think that she might be in any kind of pain. I didn't know what to do, I was beginning to get frantic-

"Kikyou, sh," Inuyasha soothed me, rocking me back and forth. "She's going to be alright. I just dropped her off at the Healer's.''

"But Inuyasha, she's never been hurt in her entire life, I've always made sure of that!" I exclaimed. "Now I've failed her and I'm not sure if she's willing to forgive me!" I wailed.

"Listen to me!" he exclaimed, shaking me. "There is nothing to forgive because you didn't fail her! You protected her the best way you knew how!"

"But Inuyasha I was helpless, I didn't have my arrows and I-"

"Don't women know anything?" he scoffed. "It's not just about weapons, Kikyou, it's about just being there for them and trying. I'm sure she'll 'forgive' you, even though there is nothing to forgive."

I looked up at him. "Y-You think?"

"I don't think, I know." He said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smiled and hit him playfully. "That's right, you're the Great InuYasha, you don't have to think."

Inuyasha growled and began tickling me playfully. "Ah, Inuyasha knock it off!" I laughed. "I give! I give!"

The hanyou chuckled and held me closely. "Why don't we go over to the hotspring?"

I laughed. "Inuyasha you pervert," I said jokingly. "Alright."

Inuyasha led me there and we just sat in the hotspring with our clothes on, not caring if we got wet at all.

"Kikyou?" he asked. I turned to look at him.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I... er..." he sounded frustrated, his fase flushed, as if he were trying to tell me something important.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" I asked soothingly.

"A-Aishiteru... Kikyou," he replied and looked down at the water.

My eyes widened. No one had ever said that to me before. That one word... to change our destinies forever.

"Inuyasha, I..." I whispered, caught breathless for a moment. "Aishiteru."

* * *

TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 5

* * *

That night, Inuyasha and I returned to the healer's hut, to find Kaede awake and alert. However, she was unable to move and so I stayed with her throughout the night. Inuyasha was by my side like a hawk, never leaving me even to go look for food, which the healer kindly offered us, considering we came from a long distance.

While we were eating, I found myself occupied by what happened prior. Inuyasha and I. We did more than just say I love you. We didn't do too much more, but it was enough.

I experienced my first kiss.

Now, it wasn't like a kiss I expected; it was with a hanyou, and I didn't even expect that. But it was wonderful. I love him so much and it makes my heart and life complete to think that he loves me as well.

The next day, Inuyasha and Kaede, who can talk now, pursuaded me to go outside and for a walk. I did so reluctantly, and found out that the weather was very nice out, and went a little further from the village with Inuyasha by my side to protect me. We came across a monk and a demon exterminator.

"Konnichiwa!" the demon exterminator exclaimed happily, running towards us. She had long, black hair, brown eyes with slight pink eyeshadow, and wore a pink demon slayer's outfit with a katana at her right hip. A boomerang rested on her back and a neko youkai at her side.

The monk had a purple outfit on, with a long, golden staff at his side. He had short, black hair tied up in a ponytail on the back of his head, and blue eyes. "Konnichiwa, I assume you are travellers of these lands?" he asked in greeting.

I nodded. "My name is Kikyou, this is Inuyasha," I said pointing to him, who crossed his arms over his chest. "Our village was destroyed, so he, my sister and I have found a place to stay in the nearby village."

Miroku seemed to recognize my name. "Ah, so you're the protector of the Shikon no tama."

I winced, mainly because Inuyasha had never heard of the jewel. He looked at me in confusion, but I ignored it and nodded at Miroku. "Hai, I guard it. I protect it from all youkai and ningen alike who try to come after it for evil deeds."

"I see..." Miroku said. "Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you. My name is Miroku, and this is Sango. We were wondering if you could guide us towards the village? We need a place to stay ourselves."

I nodded and beckoned them to follow us. Inuyasha gave me strange looks all the way back, and I told him, "I'll explain about it later, Inuyasha. For now, be nice. Or I'll use the Beeds of Subjugation."

Inuyasha whined about that, but complied nevertheless. I had to laugh at how childish he could be at some points. Heroic, brave, yet childish and insensitive.

But that's why I love him.

We walked back to the hut in order to find the healer gone with a note she left behind.

_Gone to a nearby hut to check on a sick couple. Your sister is fine, just give her a few sips of water to cool down her fever. Ms. Alina Konaka_

"So, that's the healer of this village," Miroku said and Sango hit him.

"What was that for?!" Miroku asked.

"Fly," Sango said and Inuyasha chuckled. Even from just meeting them, it was obvious Miroku was more of a lecher than a monk.

- - - -

Japanese dictionary:

**Imouto** - Little Sister

**Onee-Sama** - Older sister

**Konnichiwa** - Hello

**Ja** - Goodbye

**Hai** - yes

**Youkai** - Demon

**Jaki** - Miasma - evil aura

**Ningen **- Human

**Aishiteru** - I love you

**Hanyou **- Half-demon, half-human

A/N: Please can someone tell me the japanese name for the Beeds of Subjugation? I used to know it but it completely slipped my mind. Oh, and I was also wondering if I got the color of Miroku's eyes right... Lol. Review!


	7. Chapter 6

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Chapter 6

* * *

It has been ten days since we met Miroku and Sango. I have to say that they are the most liveliest couple I've seen in a while, if you understand my meaning. We were all happily living at an abandoned hut in the village while Kaede was at the Healer's hut getting looked after. She was getting better every day, and the Healer, Ms. Alina Konaka, says that Kaede should be back on her feet any day now, which brightened up my spirits considerably.

On this particular day, I was leaning against a tree in the forest, but my peace was disturbed when a girl's scream echoed throughout the air. I grabbed my bow and arrow without thinking and ran off. I knew Inuyasha would be mad because he always said "Tell me when you're leaving!" but I didn't even think to do that today.

Anyway, I ran at the speed of light towards the source of the screaming and found a girl in strange clothes with black hair and chocolate brown eyes **(YES KAGOME'S EYES ARE BROWN NOT BLUE! .LOOK AT A PICTURE!)** staring fearfully at a snake youkai who threatened to bite her head off.

She then saw me. "Help me!" she mouthed and I didn't think twice before releasing my arrow on the youkai, who was instantly purified and destroyed. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Daijoubou?" I asked.

"Hai. Arigatou," the girl added.

"You're welcome," I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Kagome," she answered. "Yours?"

"Kikyou. Would you like to come to the village?"

"The village? Oh, arigatou for asking me! I just... arrived here out of nowhere and don't know my way around," Kagome said.

I looked at her strangely. Could she be from a different time, or a foreigner perhaps? It's possible, with the things I've witnessed in life.

"Come, and I'll lead you to the vill-" I was cut off.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha's voice called out to me. I turned and saw him running towards me with Sango and Miroku on Kirara. "Where were you?"

"I was here helping this girl who was under attack," I told him. "I am fine, do not worry. The girl... Kagome is her name, is fine as well. She was just about to accompany me to the village."

Kagome seemed mesmerized by Inuyasha. Her eyes widened upon noticing the inu ears upon his head. I sighed. "Kagome, he's-"

"I know," she sighed. I blinked and so did Inuyasha. "I know he's a hayo, I don't care, either. I've read about them in my History class at school. I know a bit about them. But I've never met one. So, today's my lucky day." She walked over to Inuyasha. "My name's Kagome Higurashi." She took out her hand.

"Inuyasha," he said and shook it. I smiled lightly. I have a feeling those two were going to be very close friends, almost like ototo and onee-sama.

Was I jealous?

Possibly...

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks alot to LatyfeSurLeSora for the japanese translations! They'll all come in handy during future chapters. Thanks also to Yonder Tiger for reviewing! I can always count on you two for reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I apologize for the wait in updating. I wasn't in school on Friday, which is the only chance I get to update this. Secondly, I was babysitting Saturday and on the same day the power went out while I was on the computer. Thirdly, Sunday was TV day, and Monday I was just busy and forgot about it. So here's a chapter for yea! I'm also sorry about not updating my other two fics. I give the same excuses!

* * *

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Chapter 7

-o-

Kagome followed us back to the Healer's hut still looking bright even though her life had almost ended because of a demon. I was slightly becoming jealous of her and Inuyasha by the minute because Kagome was never** NOT **around him. Was it annoying me to hell? Yes. It very much was. Inuyasha didn't even take into consideration how **I** would feel when he was around Kagome. Even though we've only known each other for five minutes, I think she's trying to take him away from me.

Anyway, Kagome and Sango had become fast friends. They talked about everything together and we learned a bit about the youkai exterminator and the houshi. Like for example, the houshi is more of a lecher, a pervert, if you will, than a monk. Sango lives in a youkai slayer's village with her brother, Kohaku, Kirara and her otou-san. Nothing much happened there.

For the rest of the night we talked, told stories, shared jokes and all the while Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. However, I saw Kagome giving me looks of hatred. What could she have to hate me for? Inuyasha loves me, I love him... right?

"Kikyou, are you alright?" I heard Inuyasha ask as I woke up from my reverie. "You're kind of spacing out on us."

"Oh," I whispered. "Gomen, Inuyasha. I'm awake now." I joked.

Inuyasha chuckled and squeezed me a little tighter. I didn't mind, it gave me a chance to see how jealous Kagome really was even if I just saved her life a few hours ago. Did it matter to her that she was alive because of me and she still tries to take my Inuyasha away? He's one of the things that keep me going in life. If he ever... I don't want to talk about it.

* * *

The next day... when had I fallen asleep? I looked around and saw everyone asleep. But Inuyasha I couldn't see. Where...? Ah, I found him now. No wonder I feel a little heavy, he's holding me.

Wait... if he's holding me, then where's Kagome?

Kagome was asleep in the corner of the room, with Kirara by her side. I sighed. Things were going to get very difficult around here.

TBC

**A/N: I'm sorry but that's all I have time for. I have to go do something before the bell rings! Ttyl on a nother update of this story and quite possibly Normal Again!**


	9. Chapter 8

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 8

* * *

The next day, I woke up and everyone was out of the hut except Kaede and I. I looked over at her. ''Where are they all, Kaede-chan?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-Sama, Houshi-Sama and Sango-Sama all went to the hotsprings not too far from here," Kaede replied.

"I see..."

"Onee-Sama, are you alright? Usually you don't sleep this late into the day," she eyed me worriedly.

"I'm fine, Kaede-chan," I replied. "Do not worry about me. Go out and play with the children of the village." I said to her and walked out without a single word.

"Onee-Sama..." I heard her whisper, but thought nothing of it. I sighed and walked into the forest alone. I know Inuyasha would probably have my head, but I could care less. I can deal with him.

I heard the friends talking in the hotspring, but I wasn't like them, I realized. I was in a class of my own. I was an outsider. A woman who could not live a normal life until the Shikon no tama was completely purified.

"Kikyou...?" I heard someone whispering. I turned to see Sango emerging, and walking over to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sango-Sama," I replied. "I'm not that fond of Kagome, much."

"Oh?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's probably nothing, but I feel like she's going to steal Inuyasha away from me."

"Well, you love each other, right?" Sango asked and I nodded. "We've been together as friends for two years before we finally realized that we loved each other."

Sango smiled. "Well, if Kagome is trying to take Inuyasha away, I'm sure he'll realize who he truly loves sooner or later. Don't worry, I know it's you. He talks about you constantly."

"He... does?" I aske in bewilderment.

Sango nodded. Hmm... I had a lot to think about now...

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

Ooooh, new reviewers! Thanks to BakaKenshin and Tragic Princess for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 9

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Chapter 9

* * *

I was back in the healer's hut, leaning against Inuyasha, who had his arms wrapped around me tightly. We had been talking for over an hour and the sun was long gone, and the rest of the gang was at the hotspring not too far from here, in order to give us time alone. I smiled at how much they care ... except Kagome not so much. She had been giving me the evil eye all day, trying to take Inuyasha away from me. But if what Sango said earlier was true, then Inuyasha loved me. Not her.

"How could you think that I didn't love you?" Inuyasha asked me, voicing out my thoughts. "I love you, Kikyou-Dono, with all my heart and soul. You're my other half. I don't know what got over you to make you think I-"

"Kagome." _The name of the person who tried to take you away from me,_ I thought to myself. "She's been flirting with you the entire time she's been here, have you not noticed?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Indeed I have. But I haven't given her any signal to think that there might be something between us. She knows I love you."

I nodded. "That's why she's trying to take you away from me."

Inuyasha smiled at that. He bent down to my ear and whispered. "I know something I could do so that she could never take me away."

"Oh, and what would that be?" I whispered, a faint blush coming onto my cheeks as Inuyasha's breath was blown in my left ear.

"Would you let me mark you?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "Youkai and hanyou mark their mates so that they in turn mate with their chosen mate for life until either one dies."

For life... I thought. Being with Inuyasha for eternity was the greatest gift he had ever asken me for. I greatly accepted it by nodding slightly and removed the hair from my neck, giving him better access. I winced when he bit me, his venom from his teeth mixing with my blood.

I knew no more, because I fell into oblivion in his arms.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks to YonderTiger, raccu and Latyfesurlesora for reviewing! I am so sorry I haven't been updating anything lately, I've been busy roleplaying constantly now that I have high-speed. But expect much more updates from me now that I have it! If you like IY and YGO crossovers, check out my new one "A Trip to Feudal Japan". Thankies and so sorry for the longest wait yet! I'll be sure to have the next chapter up to Normal again up soon.


	11. Chapter 10

NOTE: This chapter is mostly concentrating on Inuyasha and Kikyo. No other present characters at the moment. Also, some OOCness warnings with the couple is warned for further down this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 11

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Inuyasha marked me as his mate. I haven't seen or heard of the Kagome girl who tried to take Inuyasha away from me in that length of time. Miroku said she had gone back home, wherever that was. He explained that it was in some foreign part of Japan, where, however, he wasn't sure and I am happy on that, because, frankly, I never wish to see her again. I'm almost sorry I saved her from that youkai...

...Almost.

I was leaning against the Goshinboku tree when I spotted Inuyasha. He came over to me with a grin, which was quite unlike him. "What's happened?" I wondered aloud.

He merely grinned once again, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into his touch. "Nothing's wrong, nothing happened. I'm just happy that we're ... alone."

I gave him a sly smirk. "What did you have in mind?" I asked him a bit curiously.

He pecked me on the cheek and cradled me in his arms like I was some fragile doll. I smiled. I loved the feeling of him holding me in his arms. I was home.

"I found a ... secluded spot the other day," Inuyasha whispered, his breath tickling my ear, causing a shiver to go down my spine. "Why don't we go check it out? I promise nothing will happen to you."

I smiled and he helped me on his back as he leapt off to his ' secluded area ' of choice.

It was a place surrounded by fabulous, huge green trees with great big leaves as far as the eye can see. There was a hotspring in the middle, and grass surrounded it. It was almost like an oasis in the desert, because around the village it was so hot, while here it was cool and breezy.

"Well, my love, why don't we take a dip in the hotspring?" Inuyasha whispered, his breath once again tickling my ear. I laughed. We had once went into the hotsprings together, and that happened over a month ago. I wondered why he had asked again so much later, but didn't think too much of it as Inuyasha stepped into the hotspring after stripping. I followed soon after, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Kikyou... it's a nice night here, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded. "You've found a perfect spot, Inuyasha," I told him.

"Hmmmm..." he hummed and then smiled at me. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

I smiled. That was the most romantic and beautiful thing anyone, especially my mate, has ever said about me. "Hmm, you're handsome yourself."

Inuyasha let out a bark of a laugh and picked me up bridal style in his arms. I shrieked a little, considering I was naked in his arms. "Inu-chan!" I exclaimed. "What if somebody sees? Like that monk?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry, Taiyja-sama has Miroku under control."

"What, so you have a pet name for Sango now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, we've been talking a lot," Inuyasha told me. "About our pasts, and other things. We sort of have a brother-sister bond."

I smiled and played with his ear. It twitched slightly. "Mmmmm... my Inu-chan, are you going soft on me?"

I laughed as I dodged a hit thrown at me.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated. This is probably the longest chapter EVER for this story! XD


	12. Chapter 11

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 11

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha and I woke in each other's arms, still at the hotspring undisturbed. I smiled. It was a good thing that nobody had disturbed us or else Inuyasha would've probably killed them. It comes to me that demons or hanyous in Inuyasha's case, are very protective of their mates... so yeah, you can only assume what would've happened if two mates had been disturbed.

I sure don't want to imagine what would've happened if someone... not mentioning any names... spied on us...

I got out of Inuyasha's arms and pulled my priestess' robes back on slowly. When I was finished, I returned to the village to find Sango, Miroku and Kaede. "Still no sign of the Healer?" I asked Miroku, who shook his head.

"She's been gone for over a week," Miroku said. "I'm beginning to think something bad's happened in the village she was at."

"Or if she was ever in a village at all," Sango said and I looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... it could be a plot or something to trick us," Sango explained. "She could be luring anyone into a trap.."

"But she healed Kaede," I said. "So why..."

"To gain hers and our trusts," Sango said. "That would've been the only reason."

"So... who wants to check this Healer out?" Miroku asked. "Who's coming along for the journey?"

"We don't even have any idea on where she went," I explained to them, but Miroku shook his head.

"I talked to a few of the villagers asking about _'Miss Alina Konaka'_ and her whereabouts. Some people have suggested that we try out the village that she usually hangs out at... over there," he explained, pointing north. "And the other village which is South of here. If she's not in any of those places, one can only assume she went missing or is dead."

I sighed heavily. "Well, it looks like-"

Suddenly, there was a big ball of green flames surrounding the area. Miroku jumped out in front of Sango and I to try and save us, but it turned out it wasn't an attack. "I want the Shikon no tama!" a voice screeched.

"You want the Shikon No Tama, ne?" I asked, glaring almost. "Come and get it, demon!"

Just as I said that, I saw a red blur fly past us and stand in front of me. "Inuyasha!" I exclaimed.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked and we all nodded just a tad bit shakily. He grinned and then turned towards the ball of green fire. "You're goin' down!" he got his claws ready.

"Ahh! Don't harm me!" a childlike voice cried out and my eyes popped out of my head when a kawaii little fox kitsune came down from the sky and onto the ground. "Why... you're just a kid! Why would you want the Sacred Jewel?"

"To avenge my father!" the little demon cried.

"Your father?" I asked, kneeling down to face him. "Was he slain?"

The kitsune nodded weakly. "By the Thunder Brothers."

"Did he say Thunder Brothers, as in Hiten and Maten?" Miroku asked and the kit nodded his head. "Well then… Miss Alina Konaka will have to wait another day."

"Miroku…"

"No, let's kill the Thunder Brothers first, then deal with the woman last," Inuyasha said, coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come with us kid."

The kit's eyes widened. "R-Really? Thank you!"

I smiled. "What is your name, young one?"

"Shippo!" The kit exclaimed happily. "I heard of your group before… but I thought there was another one…where's the girl called _'Kagome'_?" Shippo asked curiously.

"She uh…" I paused in the middle of my sentence. "Went home early, to get some supplies. But hopefully she'll be back soon." I said that with much distaste.

"Yeah, cause from what I hear, she's the brains, Inuyasha's the brawn, Miroku is the pervert and Sango's just pretty!" Sango blushed at the compliment, but Inuyasha whacked Shippo over the head.

"Are you saying I'm stupid ya little runt?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I think you said it for me!" Shippo laughed and ran from Inuyasha as he tried to hit him. Miroku, Sango and I laughed aloud as well, watching their comedy act.

Ah, if only everyday could be as… somewhat peaceful as this.

* * *

**TBC… **

**I had a lot of free time today, so I decided to add Shippou-kun to the story! I hope you liked how I entered him. This is almost like the episode… but not as much cause Kikyou is alive!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAAHAH! Review! I deserve more than two … … … like the last chapter!!!!! -glares at readers and reviewers-**


	13. Chapter 12

**- The Fairytale that Never Happened -**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Two days passed since we met the young kit who was intent on getting revenge for his outou-san's death. It was indeed a tragic tale, but we cannot always dwell on the past. As my oka-san once said to me...

_'Live and move on.' _That was her motto. Another was, _'Never give up!'_ 1, taught to me by my otou-san. He said that if you never gave up, you might get something in return for whatever it is you do.

That particular day, the Inu-tachi minus one, Kagome, were all at Miss Alina Konaka's hut, and she had yet to return from the 'village' she was at. I'm beginning to assume that Miroku and Sango were right about their assumptions.

"Kikyou?" a voice asked, and I turned to see Inuyasha coming towards me. "Are you alright? You've been staring into space for quite a while now."

I smiled. It may be out of his character, but he was so concerned for me whenever I was like this - he would never be that way for Miroku and Sango, never Kagome or Shippo, but always me. Another thing I loved about my precious hanyou. "I'm fine, Inuyasha, just thinking about what has happened in our lives since we met, is all."

Inuyasha grinned and stood by my side. "Yeah, they have changed, haven't they?"

"Quite drastically, too," Inuyasha grinned. "But haven't they turned out for the better?"

I nodded. "Except for Kagome."

Inuyasha let out a bark of a laugh and wrapped his arms around me. "I know. But once she fulfills her duty she'll leave."

I blinked. "Duty? What is her duty?"

"We're not sure," Inuyasha said. "But Kagome told us her story, that time you were in the hotspring on your own. She said that a demon had thrown her down the well to _'complete her destiny and find what she desieres' _and so it led her here."

"Too bad she didn't go to a different time."

Inuyasha let out another laugh. "Oh Kikyou, do you really hate her that much?"

"I don't hate her," I said, stating the truth. "I simply dislike her because she is trying her hardest to take you away from me. Maybe that was the desire that the youkai was talking about when it threw her down the well ... maybe it meant you."

"Kikyou, listen to me," Inuyasha said. "I'm not going to leave you for Kagome, or even Sango. Besides, I think Kagome has a stalker anyway."

"What do you mean?" I blinked.

"Well, I've been smelling wolves for the past few weeks ever since Kagome arrived here," Inuyasha said.

I grinned. "You mean Kouga?"

"How do you know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"We met one day while I was walking in the forest, that day I saved Kagome 2," I explained. "We've become fast friends and I told him about Kagome ... he's probably the one."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, maybe they'll fall in love and you won't have to worry anymore."

"One can only hope. Never give up."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**1 - NEVER GIVE UP! -** Quote from the show 'Spider Riders', Hunter Steele

**2 - KOUGA** - The reason I didn't introduce him in that chapter was because I thought it would be too long... plus then I didn't exactly know when I would be introducing our wolf friend... oh and for those Kouga-haters, NOT THE PLACE FOR YOU! Especially next chapter. I love Kouga because he's hilarious but - eheheh ... this is a Kouga/Kagome fic, peeps!!!!!! Also, I wanted to surprise you by making him friends with Kikyou! Considering how they really never met in the anime...

Thanks to **YonderTiger **and **LatyfeSurLeSora** for reviewing! I can always count on you guys for reviews :D Hey... has anyone seen **raccu**? My story is in her faves but she never reviews anymore...


	14. Chapter 13

**The Fairytale That Never Happened**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Inuyasha and I made our way back to the hut. We found Miroku, Shippo and Sango there. Surprisingly, there was a new face, but one I knew quite well.

"Kouga!" I exclaimed.

The wolf turned towards me and flashed a smile, causing Inuyasha to glare in his direction. I smirked and laughed. "Inuyasha, give it a rest, will you?" I asked and walked over to Kouga and he gave me a friendly hug.

"How have you been, Kikyou-dono?" he asked me.

"I've been good, have you made any progress with Kagome?" I replied.

Kouga grinned. "None. But... like you said -"

"Never give up," we said at the exact same time.

Inuyasha blinked. I guess he hadn't expected us to become fast friends in such a short time. But, it can happen... right?

"So are you all headed somewhere?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah," Miroku replied. "We're going to defeat the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Maten."

"That's a long journey from here," Kouga stated. "If you need back up let me know."

"Thanks, Kouga," I replied, smiling. "You can accompany us if you'd like."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest, but I shook my head and glared at him, so he backed off.

"So, let's be off, shall we?" Sango asked, coming into the hut with Kirara by her side and her boomerang, her Hiraikotsu, next to her. "It's a long journey and we shouldn't waste time."

"I agree," Miroku stated. "Let's move, Sango." The houshi and taiyja exited the hut.

"I have to say, they were quite meant for each other," Kouga said, standing beside me.

"You noticed that as well?" I smirked.

"Hey Kikyou, wanna play matchmaker?"

* * *

**TBC...**

Tee hee :) Please review... gimme suggestions on how to get Sango and Miroku together with Kouga and Kikyou's help of course. Thanks for reviewing!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 14

The Fairytale that Never Happened

Chapter 14

* * *

I smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have... a few ideas," Kouga smirked back.

"Mind filling me in?" I asked.

I could feel Inuyasha getting jealous behind me, I just knew he was. It made me laugh, considering it was how I felt with him and Kagome, and he told me not to feel jealous, but now he's jealous of Kouga and me.

I would have to explain it all to him later, I suppose...

Inuyasha never said anything, however. He just stalked out of the hut. I sighed heavily. "Is he always like this?" Kouga asked.

"Afraid so," I said. "But he's really sweet."

"With you maybe," Kouga grinned. "When we first met, he nearly pummeled me to the ground because he thought I was spying on you."

I laughed. "Well, he gets jealous easily when I'm around other men," I said.

"He doesn't seem to be that way when Miroku is around," Kouga stated truthfully.

"I know, but... I think it's because he sees the connection between Miroku and Sango," I replied.

"But... why doesn't he see a connection between Kagome and I?" Kouga asked.

I grinned. "Kagome falling in love with you, is possible like if Miroku stops flirting with every woman he meets, according to Inuyasha."

Kouga huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Maybe I could teach him a thing or two about-"

"No, Kouga," I replied with a glare. "It's just the way he is. Don't blame him for that."

"Wow," Kouga raised an eyebrow. "You're defending him a lot, I see."

"Well, we always defend our mates," I smiled, showing him my mark. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"You never told me he marked you!" Kouga exclaimed. "Are you sure that's his mark, or a demon bit you in your sleep?"

I laughed. "I'm sure it is his, Kouga... I felt it and I was awake for it."

"Well, I just hope he treats someone like you right," Kouga stated.

I smiled. "Arigatou, Kouga. That means a lot."

He grinned. "Hey, anytime. Anyway, I'll be back in a few days to discuss... matchmaking." He then disappeared in a whirlwind in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha came back into the hut with Sango and Miroku. "So are you guys re... hey, where's Kouga?" Sango blinked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "He left... but he said he'd be back shortly. Kouga and I have some ... business to attend to."

I laughed as I heard Inuyasha growling madly behind me.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed and for your suggestions! This chapter is longer than the last because the last was only 400 words or so... so review! Oh and I have MSN Messenger if ya wanna add me ... but go to my account Four souls of the shikon jewel for the e-mail that I am most on... see ya! REVIEW!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

- The Fairytale That Never Happened -

Chapter 15

* * *

Over the next hour or so, Inuyasha and I were getting ready to go face the Thunder Brothers known as Hiten and Maten. I realized that this was my first real battle every with Inuyasha and our new companions. We would all have to be ready for the dangers that await us ... and be ready to work as a team.

I could say that even moreso for Inuyasha and Kouga, who have not stopped arguing with each other since he returned. To me, it was getting quite annoying, and Sango and I were trying to find a way to make them stop.

Then I realized something. There was a gift I had wanted to give Inuyasha for quite sometime but never thought to give it to him because we were always quite preoccupied with other things, but now seemed like the perfect time. I reached into my kimono and pulled out the Kotodama no Nenju and walked over to Inuyasha and Kouga, hiding it behind my back.

"Inuyasha, close your eyes," I told him quietly.

He looked over at me. "What for?" he asked in confusion.

"Just do it," I said and grinned when he had his eyes closed. I glared over at Kouga for him not to go anywhere **NEAR** Inuyasha while I was doing this or make fun of him anyway what-so-ever. I carefully placed the beeds around his neck. "Okay. Open."

Inuyasha blinked and stared at his neck. "Nani!?" he exclaimed.

I let out a laugh. "Oh Inuyasha my ... _beloved_?" I asked, and Inuyasha went into the ground, kissing the dirt. Sango burst out laughing and Miroku let out a small chuckle.

"Nani... what the hell is this?" he growled.

"It's the_ 'Kotodama no Nenju'_, or the Beeds of Subjugation," I simply smiled and began to walk away. "I'll say the word again if you do anything 'bad'."

"What's the word?" Inuyasha asked. I merely grinned.

"_Beloved_."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and before he could say anything else, he went crashing into the ground, along with Sango who was laughing so hard.

Miroku laughed and walked over to Inuyasha as I walked away. "You deserved that one, I must say, my friend."

Inuyasha growled. "It's bad enough Kagome put one on me!"

I turned back around. "Kagome?" I asked.

Inuyasha then realized what he had said and his eyes widened. "I mean…"

"Inuyasha, what did she do to you?" I asked, walking over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha tugged his kimono down a little and I saw...another Kotodama no Nenju around his neck. "Oh Inuyasha..." I could feel the anger coursing through my veins at Kagome Higurashi. How dare she! He's not hers to control! He's not to be controlled! "What was her word?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped to the ground. "Inuyasha?" I asked soothingly, although my anger was bursting out at full speed.

I saw him about to open up his mouth to say the word, but someone already beat him to it. "**OSUWARI**!"

Inuyasha pummeled into the ground harder than when I said my word. I glared over at Kagome who was walking over to us and she stopped in her tracks when she saw how furious I looked... good thing too, because if she had come any closer...

"How dare you!" I screamed at Kagome as Inuyasha got up to his feet, ears drooped to the ground and a hand on my shoulder, which was trying to calm me down but I wasn't quite listening at the moment. I was more intent on finding a way to slowly kill Kagome Higurashi for messing with my mate. "You know he's my mate ... explain yourself, wench!"

Miroku and Sango along with Kouga walked over. Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in a comforting friendly matter.

It was time to hear Kagome Higurashi's story.

* * *

A/N: -cries- A flame! A flame! I don't care, I love Inuyasha and Kikyou and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they stay together forever! I also love Kagome and Kouga together... so get over it! Uh... -looks around and sweatdrops- Review!


	17. Chapter 16

**Guardian of the Clow Cards:** Sorry about the long wait, I had trouble figuring out what I was going to write for Kagome's story. But I eventually figured it out, so here you go! I also got a few new reviewers! Thanks to kikyogirl15, Bulma and Vegeta Fan and MidnightCrisis94 for reviewing! Oh and to answer LatyfeSurLeSora's question, someone named pinkperalvoice. At least they had the guts to give me a signed-in flame. Most flames people get are from losers who don't even sign in to their accounts. XD Oh and sorry I'm messing up the chapter numbers. XD 

**Warnings:** MAJOR OOCness where Kagome is concerned.

* * *

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Chapter 15

* * *

Kagome seemed visibly frightened by my anger, which pleased me somewhat. Only because she's trying her very hardest, and I'm afraid she's going to win, to take Inuyasha away from me. Even though he's told me a hundred times and over that he loves me unconditionally, I still don't believe that Kagome is going to go down without a fight, considering what she just did to my mate... now that's wrong. I know I put the Kotodama no Nenju on him, but at least I say the word when there's a reason. I've heard Kagome yell 'Sit' a few times when I'm not around... and now I know why. I have to destroy that second Kotodama no Nenju, if it's the last thing I do.

"Kikyou, it's alright," Inuyasha stated, placing his hand on my shoulder, even though it didn't do any good, I was still fuming. "You don't have to..."

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself!" I exclaimed. "You're defending the girl who's trying to break us apart!"

The hanyou's ears drooped to the ground in sadness and I felt a twinge of regret for what I just said. But for now I turned to Kagome. "Well girl?"

The teenager from the other Era sighed heavily. "Well... I was talking to one of the villagers the other day, and they told me that hanyous, being half-demon, aren't that good... they're practically evil. So they gave me this necklace - the Kotodama no Nenju - and told me how to put it on him and that only a very powerful miko could do so," she paused for a moment, taking in a sharp breath. "-And so I didn't hesitate to put it on Inuyasha."

"But why, if you've been trying to get him to sleep with you this entire time?" I growled out, my eyes flaring.

"I see that was a mistake now!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. "The villagers were right! He is awful! A disgrace! I can't believe I ever liked him."

"That's not fair, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, walking over to Inuyasha and hugging him gently. "He's had a hard life - and what you're doing now isn't helping him at all!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kagome exclaimed, and my anger was rising to it's boiling point. In other words, I was about to explode. Especially after what she did next. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" she exclaimed.

Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang

I flared with anger and got out my bow and arrow as Inuyasha went into the ground repeatedly. "All hanyous and demons deserve to die!" she exclaimed. But she instantly paled when she saw my arrow pointing right at her chest... her heart.

"Leave him alone!" I screeched. "Now and forever! Never return! Take the Kotodama no Nenju off of him and leave!"

Inuyasha was stumbling to get up off the ground and Sango ran to help him. I was thankful and very grateful towards that taiyja. Kagome merely nodded and walked over to Inuyasha, flung the beeds off his neck and ran away crying. Inuyasha's ears were down still and his face as well as his clothes were all dirty from all of those sit commands. I smiled and walked over to him, hugging him tightly yet gently. "Let's go get you cleaned up," I whispered to him, lightly kissing his ear. "I won't say the word unless I really have to."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What is the word you used?" he asked, clearly having forgotten. I looked over at Sango, who said it.

"Beloved," she replied for me.

Inuyasha looked at me. "Well... at least it's better than Sit."

Miroku, Sango and I burst out laughing. Inuyasha's eyebrow merely twitched.

"Nani? What did I say?"

* * *

Miko - Priestess Kotodama no Nenju - Beeds of Subjugation Osuwari - Sit (I know I never used it, but just to let you know)  
Owari - finished (yes there's a difference)  
Hanyou - Half demon half human, born between a demon and a human Youkai- full fledged demon


	18. Chapter 17

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Chapter 17

* * *

The next hour or so had passed and Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I were already on the way to the Thunder Brother's hideout with help from Shippo, who was the only one who knew where they were because had been there before. I was on Inuyasha's back as well as Shippo and Sango and Miroku were on Kirara, Sango's neko youkai companion. She was in fact completely adorable... at least in my opinion.

Inuyasha ran at full speed towards where Shippo told him to go. I think Shippo loved telling him where to go because it annoyed him very much. I have a feeling it will be the only time he gets to boss Inuyasha around.

Miroku tried to stroke Sango's butt the whole time we were trying to get there... it was quite annoying, to say the least.

I laughed as Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head with his fist, and never said_ 'the word'_ because they were merely playing around and not being violent. Well, at least on Shippo's part they weren't.

We finally reached the Thunder Brothers. It wasn't as dark a castle as I thought, but it was some sort of a dungeon. Skeletons still lay on the ground, their hands in chains from when they were imprisoned here. Some looked as if they had been burned to a crisp. I could hear Sango shiver behind me, and I had to agree as she just said "This place gives me the creeps."

Inuyasha helped me down his back and he took my hand as soon as I landed. We looked over at the castle, searching for any sign of the brothers, when a black cloud of smoke appeared and a clasp of thunder could be heard and seen from it. Inuyasha instantly got in front of me to protect me and Miroku got in front of Sango, but Kirara got in front of him. I grinned slightly at that. The neko just wants to protect her master, I thought. But Miroku wants to protect her...

"Well well well," a cold voice began as someone appeared on the cloud. "We have a few visitors Maten."

"It seems we do, brother," a bald guy said to his brother.

Hiten looked actually quite handsome for a murderous raving lunatic. His long black hair was collected into a ponytail that went down his back and he wore an orange and black outfit with a sword at his side. Maten, however was completely hideous and I don' t know who would breed such a creature. He was completely bald, fat and white, looking nothing like his... erm... older? brother. In my opinion Maten should be older... but looks can be decieving.

"What an odd group," Hiten said, coming down off the cloud. "A hanyou, a miko, a houshi, taiyja and a kitsune... why are such odd people travelling together?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I want the miko, brother," Maten snickered and I shivered when he looked at me with glee in his eyes.

"Have your fun, I'll take out the hanyou!" Hiten exclaimed and came at Inuyasha with his sword.

"**INUYASHA**!" I exclaimed as he took me in his arms and dodged it, running. He put me leaning against a tree and went to fight Hiten. "Be careful!" I exclaimed worriedly.

He merely nodded and grinned before running off to fight.

"Well well... all alone are we, my young miko?" a voice that sent shivers up my spine whispered behind me, his breath trickling down my neck.

"Get away, you vile thing!" I exclaimed and got out my bow and arrow, ready to shoot. "The only reason you're tough is because - like your brother - is just words!" I exclaimed.

"Really, is that so?" Maten asked, getting out his own sword and pressing it lightly against my neck. "Would you like to...test that theory?" he snickered.

"Kikyo!" I could hear Inuyasha exclaim. I couldn't talk though, because Maten had a firm grip on my mouth with his own slimy, clammy hand. He turned to the others. "If you want to see her... alive, then come find us! Brother, best be on our way!"

"Right Maten!" Hiten exclaimed, and sheathing his sword, he followed his brother and got onto the cloud. He still had a tight grip on me and I could hear Inuyasha yelling my name.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Bring her back, cowards! Come back here and fight me!"

Hiten laughed. "There's no use in fighting a senseless battle, hanyou. If you really want the woman back, you had better do what Maten says. Or she'll be burned alive."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed, including Bulma and Vegeta Fan, YonderTiger, kikyogirl15, and LatyfeSurLeSora! This story is almost done. The Thunder Brothers and Alina are basically the only real battles in the story.. although Alina will happen in the sequel. For those who forget, Alina Konaka was the Healer who mysteriously disappeared. Oh and the sequel's information is on my bio.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: The reason why there are more than two updates, is because I wanna finish this today and begin the sequel. I'm at school writing this because my computer at home won't let me post a new story and so I want to get the sequel's first chapter done today!

Warnings: Part of this chapter is not in Kikyou's P.O.V... and abuse from The Thunder Brothers to Kikyo.

The Fairytale That Never Happened Chapter 18

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha punched the nearest tree as soon as Hiten and Maten disappeared, hard enough to draw blood. His shoulders shook as an actual tear fell. "I couldn't... save her."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha we can save her."

The hanyou shook his head. "This is something for me to do... on my own, Miroku."

"But Inuyasha-"

"No, Sango," he interjected. "I ... I need to save her."

"Then at least take Kirara with you for help," Sango pleaded as Kirara mewed going to stand by his side.

Inuyasha looked down at Kirara. "Thanks, all right Kirara, let's go!" He got onto Kirara's back and she flew towards scent of Hiten and Maten.

'Kikyou... I am so sorry,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Please forgive me... I couldn't save you... but I'm going to ... if it's the last thing I do!'

--------------------------------------

Kikyou's P.O.V

I was thrown roughly into a dungeon and Maten walked over to me. He was grinning, and it made me shiver like crazy. "Are you cold, miko?" he grinned and tossed something warm and furry on me. When I looked, it appeared to be a kitsune's fur coat. "This is Shippo's father!" I exclaimed.

"Shippo? Ah yes, that kitsune that was with you earlier, yes I remember him," Hiten said, coming into the dungeon. He handcuffed me to the wall. I then only realized I was in the middle, sitting between two skeletons.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here, please come again!" Hiten laughed with Maten as they exited.

My head went to the ground. "Oh Inuyasha... please come for me..."

I spent about an hour or so alone, merely thinking about what has gone on in my life since I met the Inu-tachi. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard outside. "INUYASHA!" I screamed, sensing my mate nearby because of the mark on my neck.

"KIKYO!" a voice exclaimed as the door broke down. But it wasn't Inuyasha, it was Hiten.

"Heh.. he broke down our door," Hiten said. "So.. we brake his woman."

My eyes widened as Hiten struck me across the face. He then grabbed my hair and I let out a yelp of pain. His cold hands against my warm skin left me freezing cold. He then, grinning, grabbed one of my breasts, stroking them. Only Inuyasha could touch me like this..no one else.

'Where's my quiver? My bow? My arrows?' I shivered as he began to stroke me below my back. I hoped he wouldn't go any further. 'Inuyasha my love... please find me...'

"KIKYO!" a voice exclaimed and my eyes widened. Inuyasha was at the door and on Kirara. His eyes were wide with anger at what Hiten was doing to me and sharpened his claws. He then charged for Hiten.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, truly scared. Not for me. For him. I then realized that my chains were broken because Inuyasha's claws slashed through them. I rubbed my hands and got out a bow and arrow and shot it at Hiten with my best aim, putting all my power into it.

"DIE!" Inuyasha and I exclaimed at the same time as we both sent our attacks at Hiten. Maten got hit too fortunately.

With that, the Thunder Brothers turned into dust.

Inuyasha carefully picked me up in his arms, cradling me like a child. I hugged him tightly. "Oh Inuyasha..." I whispered, hugging him.

"Are you alright, Kikyou?" he whispered to me, looking into my eyes worriedly.

I nodded. "Now that you're here." He hugged me tightly to his chest. "I was afraid he would do something ... worse."

"No one will ever touch you like that .. or in anyway ever again," Inuyasha growled as he brought my head to rest on his chest. I closed my eyes softly. "I'll always protect you."

"I love you, Inuyasha," I whispered, tracing a light pattern on his chest with the pad of my thumb. "Now and forever, for always."

His grip on me tightened. "As I love you, Kikyou my love. For now until the end of time."

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chapter The epilogue! 


	20. Epilogue

The Fairytale That Never Happened

Epilogue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten months after the Thunder Brothers were killed. You know what happened? Inuyasha proposed to me. Yes, Miroku and Sango told him that even though mating is for demons and it lasts forever until one of them dies, the humans always get 'married'. So... you can see where that went to.

It was the most happiest year of my life. I couldn't believe we were getting married. We had made love the other night as well, under the Goshinboku tree. I believe that tree has seen many things in it's long life... but not one such as this.

Miroku and Sango were still not together, but Kouga and I were going to make sure it happened, one way or another.

Shippo and Kirara had become good friends as well, and they spent all their time together.

Kaede my little sister, has made some very nice friends who I believe, will stick with her through life. Would you believe that one of them is a boy? His name is Tsukano and he and Kaede look so kawaii together!

I love my new family...

I hope we stay like this... now and forever.

END

The sequel is callled ' A Future Fairytale'. Look for it now! 


	21. A Future Fairytale 1 A Baby

**A Future Fairytale**

**Summary:** The sequel to The Fairytale That Never happened will be among us shortly! It is about Kikyou and Inuyasha and the rest of the gang w/o Kagome as they live in peace.. with a baby coming! Kik/Inu, Mir/San, Kog/Kag eventually

**Author's Notes:** I planned to post this yesterday, but right when I started to write it school let out for the year... ain't that just weird? Anyway, here's the sequel! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not belong to me, Tsukano does as well as the baby. Oh and all chapters unless I say so are in Kikyou's P.O.V.

**………………**

**A Future Fairytale**

**Chapter 1**

**A Baby?**

**………………**

I walked back from the Healer's hut, completely in utter shock. We had moved to another village where we could live with a Healer who would not disappear and leave us without knowing where she was. So now I walked back to my own hut that I shared with InuYasha, with my eyes wide and a hand placed on my stomach in shock.

You see… it had been one month since InuYasha and I got married and made love under the Goshinboku tree. The Healer told me some wonderful news, at least to me. I am not sure what InuYasha will make of it, but hopefully he will be happy, just like I am.

I walked into the hut and Miroku and Sango along with Shippo were there. It seemed like they were trying to calm InuYasha down for some reason. "Hey guys," I greeted, coming into the hut. Everyone stared at me.

"Where on Earth have you been?" InuYasha exclaimed, coming over to hug me so much that I choked. "You can't tell me you have been with that Healer all this time?"

"But I have."

"So what did she say?" InuYasha asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"InuYasha, you had better sit down for this," I sighed as he sat down and I next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well?"

"InuYasha, I'm pregnant."

**………………**

A/N: And there's the first chapter to the sequel! I know it's incredibly short but I plan to make the second chapter much longer, so please wait for it!


	22. A Future Fairtale 2 Enter Sesshomaru

**A Future Fairytale**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Sesshomaru**

**………………**

I watched as InuYasha's eyes bulged wide open almost completely out of his head in shock at what I had just told him. Inside, I was shaking madly, fearing I might get rejection from my mate and that he might release me because I was a disgrace for letting myself get pregnant. Even if he did, I would not get rid of it. I would raise the baby as my own with the help of Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

But I visibly winced when I felt InuYasha's arms wrap around me and pull me close to his chest. I could feel his warm breath as it tickled my neck as he nuzzled it with love...he doesn't hate me? I thought with watery eyes. I held his head with my hand and played with one of his ears. "Inu...Yasha?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh Kikyou," InuYasha breathed as he hugged me quite possessively and protectively against him. "You have made me the happiest man alive." I saw Sango smiling tearfully beside Miroku and Shippo grinning beside Kirara...they were all happy?

"InuYasha," I smiled happily, my head nuzzling his. He let out a slight purr as his hands came to rest on my stomach and held me and our child protectively. "I won't let anything happen to you both."

I smiled slightly at InuYasha's protective words for our child any myself. It made me feel loved in a way I had never felt before. I truly loved this feeling I got whenever I am around my special hanyou. _My mate. My beloved...my hero._

Miroku interrupted my thoughts as InuYasha and I looked up at him. "Well, I do believe this is a case for a celebration. Congratulations, Kikyou-sama."

"Arigatou, Houshi-sama," I replied as I recieved a hug from Sango.

"Yes, congratulations to you both!"

InuYasha merely grinned and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned my head against his as his arms stayed around me, planted on my stomach in a protective manner. This was the beginning of our new family... and hoping no threats would come around to destroy it.

* * *

The next few weeks passed and I was overcome by morning sickness, headaches and dizziness. InuYasha stayed with me the whole time, trying to do his best so that I would feel better, but in reality there was nothing he could do. Kaede came to visit whenever she could, but she was living with her friend Tsukano, who I have to say is really quite cute and I hope he treats her right. She was quite happy about becoming an aunt, even if it was such at a young age...

My thoughts were interrupted yet again as I saw InuYasha enter the hut carrying some water in a bottle for me. "Here this might help if you don't feel like eating."

I smiled and took it gratefully. In truth I didn't feel like eating at all. But the water might help sooth my stomach. "Arigato." I said and took the water, taking a few sips.

"Gomen...I can't really do anything to help..."

I stood up and hugged him gently. "Oh InuYasha, you're doing more than enough by just being here."

"You...mean it?" he asked, still doubting himself, I could see it in his eyes.

"Of course I do," I smiled at him geniunely. "Aishiteru."

InuYasha smiled and brought his lips to mine in a kiss. "Aishiteru, Kikyou..."

Our moment of happiness was interrupted (Why does that always seem to be happening to us?) by a fearful yell. "There's an attack on the village! It's a demon!"

InuYasha's eyes widened and he told me to stay in the hut in order to protect myself along with the pup, but I didn't listen. I quietly followed him out with Miroku and Sango who both stood at my side.

I saw InuYasha turn to look at the attacker, who didn't appear rather demonlike... except for the markings on his face and the shape of a crescent moon on his forehead. A green toad and a young girl were by his side. InuYasha's eyes widened slightly at the girl, I could see that.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"Come now, InuYasha, is that any way to treat your elder brother?"

**………………**

A/N: Yay! I brought Sesshomaru in... heh, too bad it was in the sequel, but hey! Better late than never Sesshomaru. Let me know what you think. :D Your faithful authoress Kohaku, yes that's my actual name. Deal with it!


	23. A Future Fairytale 3 The Battle

**A Future Fairytale**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fight**

**………………**

_"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"_

_"Come now, InuYasha, is that any way to treat your elder brother?"_

I could hardly believe my ears at this statement. Sesshomaru was InuYasha's older brother? He never told me he had any family…I guess considering they weren't that 'tight' like Kaede and I?

Sesshomaru sharpened his claws and was about to attack InuYasha, when he stopped and sniffed the air. I instantly paled as he turned to me. "You're carrying the heir to the Western Lands?" he asked me.

"Leave her alone, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha growled as he sharpened his claws. "She's got nothing to do with you. Leave her alone!" I smiled slightly at InuYasha getting all protective.

Sesshomaru merely smirked. "She has everything to do with the Western Lands." I screamed as I was suddenly in his arms and away from the others.

"**KIKYOU**!" InuYasha bellowed, sharpening his claws more. "Just what the hell do you plan to do to her, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Like you can stop me, little brother. I don't plan to hurt her...yet. She is carrying the heir to the Western Lands, and as such will stay there until after the child is born."

"That's not fair!" Sango suddenly exclaimed. "She should be able to decide for herself what she wants to do."

_'At least we agree on that,'_ I thought to myself.

But Sesshomaru certainly did not. InuYasha got in front of Sango and Miroku as Sesshomaru charged at InuYasha with his claws, making a long cut in his chest that was bleeding heavily. "InuYasha!" I called worriedly. "Daijoubou!?"

"Hai Kikyou," InuYasha replied, grunting slightly as he got up again, and tried to get me out of Sesshomaru's grasp, but Sesshomaru flipped his whip, slashing InuYasha with it, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "**INUYASHA**!" I exclaimed, but there was a huge gust of sudden wind and Sesshomaru, the girl, the toad and I all disappeared.

* * *

**(NOT IN KIKYO'S P.O.V)**

InuYasha rested against the wall of the Healer's hut as she did his wounds. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all there as well, minus Kikyou because of what happened moments prior.

"InuYasha, you can't go after Sesshomaru after a battle like this," Sango stated. "You need time for your injuries to heal-"

"Bullshit!" InuYasha exclaimed, slamming his fist down to the ground. "I'm not about to let my mate and pup be in the hands of...someone like him!" he exclaimed.

Sango smiled. "I know you care for Kikyou, but wouldn't it be best off if she was... in the care of him? I mean, if she's carrying the heir to the Western Lands than he wouldn't hurt her..."

"Sango has a point," Miroku spoke up. "But if you try and interfere, he just might kill the both of them, InuYasha. I think it might be better if you lay low for a while."

"Says who?!" InuYasha yelled, clecnhing his fists...he wanted desperately to get his mate and pup back safe and sound in this hut.

"Says us," Miroku, Sango and Shippo at the same time.

"Fine..."

**………………**

**A/N:** Thanks to whoever reviewed my fic. Yay! I'm getting reviews...I really wish I could post this fic seperately. I will when school starts. Just find it in my profile around January 3 or 4. XX


	24. A Future Fairytale 4 Conversations

A Future Fairytale

Chapter 4

Conversations

* * *

At least two months have gone by since I was in Sesshomaru's care. I am beginning to think InuYasha doesn't care about me or the child anymore, because if I had known him like I thought I did, he would come right away to save me...so what happened? Did we lose our connection...or does he just...not love me anymore?

Those thoughts stuck with me throughout my pregnancy. I was beginning to feel so depressed and that wasn't doing any good for the child, and I hated myself for it. Sesshomaru noticed my depression growing as well, and he sent that Rin girl out to play with me and keep me company.

"So you're staying with Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl asked, curious as to who I was.

"Hai."

"Naze?"

"Because Sesshomaru-sama thinks it best for me and the child to stay here."

"But you don't look happy," Rin pointed out. Wow, she is quite an observer for a young child.

"You've noticed?"

"Hai…ever since you came, when the weeks went by, Rin has seen Kikyou-sama walking around the gardens as if waiting for someone," Rin replied.

"I see…"

"Who is Kikyou-sama waiting for?" Rin asked curiously.

Since Rin probably knew all about fairytales, I decided to give her this answer in particular. "My prince."

* * *

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all once again in the Healer's Hut. InuYasha had not been the same since he had been told to wait for the nine months to pass by in order to rescue Kikyou. Only because he could feel her depression through the mate mark, which made him feel depressed that she was sad like this. His ears were drooped most of the time and he hardly ever talked to anyone except Sango for some reason.

"InuYasha?"

The hanyou looked up and over at Sango, who was currently petting Kirara who was nestled in her lap and asleep, purring. "You're really worried, aren't you?"

InuYasha nodded. "I can feel her depression through our mark...I just have to find her."

"InuYasha…don't you think if Kikyou-sama was that depressed and Sesshomaru-sama noticed then he might take her back to you or let you come to her?"

"Feh, Sesshomaru doesn't care for humans and their feelings, let alone my own, we aren't that tight." He clapsed his hands together to make his point. "If a human made a real fuss in front of Sesshomaru he'd kill them without a second thought."

Sango winced. "If he really doesn't care about humans in the way you say he does, then why does that one little girl keep following him around?"

"Girl?"

Miroku sweatdropped. "You didn't see that little girl hiding behind Sesshomaru?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Well, maybe he's not so coldhearted as I thought."

Sango nodded. _'I hope Kikyou doesn't make a big mistake ... by falling for Sesshomaru.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Anyway, here is my Christmas gift to you all! An update. My other two fics as well as my **COMING SOON** Bleach fic, will be updated and created when This sequel is done. After this fic, I might do a series of one-shots starring Kikyou and Inuyasha. I like doing this in Kikyou's P.o.v. :) But right now, I gotta go. I'm watching _Pirates of the Carribean_. Got both of them for Christmas!


	25. Farwell Kikyo, My Beloved

**Farwell Kikyo, My Beloved**

Summary: After Naraku is destroyed and the jewel is completed, Kikyou makes one final wish before parting to the afterlife.

**Couple:** Inuyasha / Kikyo

**Author's Notes:** I know I completely stole the episode title, but anyway. xP I hope you like it. This is my second Christmas gift to you all. XD

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome are not mine. They respectfully and rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi, their creator.

* * *

- Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved -

* * *

The dead miko, also known as Kikyou, protector of the Shikon no tama, the woman who fell in love with a hanyou, was currently wandering about the Sengoku Jidai. She was in search of Inuyasha. She had to tell him something very important before she left. Where was she going, you asked? To the afterlife.

You see, it had been two years since Naraku had been destroyed. Kagome was now in her own Era completing school and going to college. Miroku and Sango were living on their own and happily married. Inuyasha and Shippo along with Kirara and Kohaku had their own hut and were leaving...er, somewhat peacefully. Mind you, does Inuyasha hitting Shippo over the head while Kohaku and Kirara try and break them apart from their bickering count?

Yes, Kikyou has been watching him. She could never take her eyes off him even when she was alive. She loved him too much to let him go, but in the end she knew she had to.

In all of her pondering, Kikyou found herself at her younger sister's village, the village where they grew up and where Kikyou died. She wandered about until she found Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara. She hid behind the Goshinboku and watched them joke around. But it appeared as if a new face was with them today. The girl was very tall for her age, had chocolate brown eyes and black hair. She wore foreign clothes as if from another Era. It couldn't be Kagome, could it? But as someone said the girl's name, she knew it was true.

"Kagome nee-san, do you know when Sango nee-san will come and visit?" That was Kohaku who had spoken, who was busy playing with Shippo and Kirara. The boy had been revived by Sesshomaru (only because of Rin's pleas to let him live, as well as Sango's) using the Tenseiga on him. But since Sango and Miroku were having their own little life at the moment, Kohaku asked if he could stay with Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara. So here they were.

"Sango-chan said that she and Houshi-sama would pay a visit this week and bring the kids," Kagome replied as she sat down next to Inuyasha, who grinned. Sango had been pregnant with two twins, one boy and one girl. Their names were Ai and Kaze and they were both one year old. Sango had gotten pregnant quite quickly after the final battle. Miroku couldn't control his urges any longer.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, and Kikyo knew she had been sniffed out. Inuyasha indeed did get up from his spot. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kikyou heard Kagome ask.

"I'll be back soon," was his only answer and he began walking behind the Goshinboku. Luckily, Kohaku had begun talking to Kagome again, so she wouldn't see where he was going.

"Inuyasha...I see you've decided to pursue me once again." That was Kikyou's greeting.

The hanyou merely nodded. "Why were you watching us?"

"I've just wanted to come and say goodbye," that was her reply.

"Goodbye?" Inuyasha asked. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away, Inuyasha," Kikyou replied. "I can't say where, but I wish to ask you this one simple request."

"What is it...?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"Will you join me when the time is right?" she asked.

'When the time is...' Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"That's quite impossible," Kikyou stated. "Since I am clearly already dead. No, Inuyasha. I am merely going to free all of the souls from my body letting them go where they desire in this world or the next."

"But..."

"Inuyasha, will you join me? When you're ready?"

Kikyou could see his ears drooping to the ground in sadness. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips for one final time. "Join me, my love. When the time is right for you." With that, the souls began pouring out of Kikyou's body, which started turning into dust.

"Kikyou!" he exclaimed fearfully.

"It's alright, Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered soothingly, placing her hand on his shoulder as it too turned to dust.

Soon, there was nothing left but Kikyou's ashes, which he brought back to the village.

"Inuyasha, what's that you've got?" Kagome asked as soon as she saw the bottle in his hands. "Hey... are you alright?" she asked upon seeing the expression of sadness on the hanyou's face.

The hanyou nodded mutely. "Yeah. So is Kikyou." He replied before heading off in his destined direction; Kikyou's grave. "Now she's at peace."

Kagome didn't quite understand his meaning, nor did Shippo or Kohaku. But then realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh Inuyasha..." she whispered, knowing how sad he must be feeling right now. 'Be at peace, Kikyou-sama. Watch over him, please.'

Inuyasha made his way to Kikyou's gravesite and placed the bottle inside it after making a whole in the ground of the soil. Kaede was observing him and walked over. "Inuyasha, what have ye there?"

"Kikyou's ashes."

"So... she has finally passed on..." Kaede said mournfully as she watched Inuyasha place her older sister's ashes inside the grave in their rightful resting place.

The hanyou nodded. "And when the time is right, I'll be by her side for eternity."

* * *

_-Owari-_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that! It was kind of sad, wasn't it? Anyway, I'm a huge Kikyou/Inuyasha fan so I really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! 


	26. A Future Fairytale 5 Answers

**A/N:** Yes, chapter 25 was in fact a one-shot.

* * *

**_A Future Fairytale _**

**_Chapter 5 _**

**_Answers_**

* * *

It had been a long time since I had started staying with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha never came, not even to visit. That's what made me really sad. If he loved me, he should be here.Right?

Sesshoumaru actually took good care of me along with the baby. He told Jakken, that toad, whom I can't believe actually has a name, to send for Inuyasha.

What I can't believe more, is that he actually sent for Inuyasha. It comes to my mind, didn't they hate each other?

_Maybe he's doing this for the good of the baby..._

The next few days passed and Jakken had come back with no Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had walked up to him while I was sitting under a tree outside the palace, which was where they both were as well.

"Why did you not return with him?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I-Inuyasha said he wasn't going to come until after the child is born," Jakken replied, which made my heart fall to the ground, breaking into many pieces. _Why?! I thought you loved me?! Why would you not want to be here for the birth of your own child?!_ I thought to myself as Jakken talked to Sesshomaru, who seemed equally just as mad to hear the reply.

"Well what was his reason?!"

"He-he said that...it would be better off... that way..."

_Better off?! Can't Inuyasha feel how miserable I am without him, holding me in his arms... telling me that it will be ok and worth it in the end...?!_

I guess...he doesn't care for me anymore, if that's the way he wants it to happen.

My thoughts are plagued by Jakken's answers as I stand up, a little wobbly and walk out of their hearing range and into a forest to sit by another tree, looking up at the sky as tears spilt down my cheeks.

Coincidentally, or not I don't know, I find what else? A knife laying on the grass across from me. I walk over and pick it up with ease, staring at the blade that can kill. Of course, not like I know but hey.

I trail it along the skin on my arm, and wince as I feel a cut and blood slowly coming out of my arm. That felt... good actually. I can't believe I said that, but it's true.

I smile slightly and continue. I didn't know I had lost too much blood however, until I collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

A/N: o-o Uh-oh! What's gunna heppen to Kikyou?! Are she and the baby gonna die? Heheh.. sorry for the mean cliffhanger. Oh, and I posted like everywhere that Chapter 25 was a ONE-SHOT. I told you it wasn't a chappie in the summary, I even told you in the story itself. X.X Gahh!

Review!


	27. A Future Fairy Tale 6 That Foolish Woman

**A/N:** The rating has gone up to Mature due to last chapter's events. 

**Note:** None of this chapter is in Kikyou's or anyone's point of view.

_**A Future Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**That Foolish Woman**_

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped lecturing Jakken to sniff the air. _'Blood...'_ he thought to himself. _'But who...?'_ He knew he recognized that scent, but couldn't place it at all.

Then suddenly there was a scream, and Sesshomaru knew that was Rim. He sniffed her out and ran after her, finally finding her leaning against the tree, and looking very pale.

"Rin... what is it?" Sesshomaru asked her, kneeling down next to the small girl.

The girl, paled expression turned to Sesshomaru. "I-It's Lady Kikyou... my lord..."

Sesshomaru finally turned to face the woman leaning against the tree, unconscious. His eyes widened and he paled. "Damn that foolish woman, doesn't she realize she could harm the child, let alone herself if she does that?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. He was angry. No, he was mad as hell. He gently picked the priestess up before heading back into the castle.

* * *

A few hours later, Sesshomaru had fully checked Kikyou. Her wounds had been healed by the healers of the castle and they had luckily saved the child. But the priestess had yet to wake up.

"My lord, she will not wake up," the nurse said. "We've tried everything."

"Well, what could be the problem?" Sesshomaru asked, voice stone cold.

"In some cases like this," the Healer explained. "It's that the woman is missing her beloved. It could be because she thinks he doesn't love her for some reason, but from what I've heard about your younger brother's relationship with this woman, I don't see why he wouldn't love her."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded, agreeing with her. He may hate humans except for Rin, but he tolerated the priestess because she was a motherly figure to Rin. But it was a mystery, why would Inuyasha just abandon Kikyou?

"Alright, thank you," Sesshomaru told the healer, who nodded and walked off silently.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to face the unconscious priestess. "Do you have any idea what on Earth you have done?" he whispered.

Kikyou didn't answer, she was out cold. Sesshomaru expected she wouldn't wake up for a while.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He left her alone.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for your reviews! And don't worry, 'The Hardest Thing' WILL be updated this week! I promise, I just have a bit of writer's block.


	28. A Future Fairytale 7 Wake Me Up

_**A Future Fairytale**_

_** Chapter 7 **_

_**Wake Me Up**_

* * *

**__**

Kikyou stayed asleep for over one full week, not waking up. Sesshomaru hade made the decision to go and see his little brother and tell him the knews of his beloved mate. The healers of the palace figured she might not last long without her mate near to protect her and love her.

Sesshomaru bid goodbye to Rin and Jaken, told them to look after Kikyou and not let anything happen to her, and sped off to where Inuyasha's scent was leading him.

Eventually, he found them at Miss Alina Konaka's village. Sesshomaru wondered where she was, having disappeared from the village a while back. But he walked to the hut in which he smelt Inuyasha and his pack of friends.

One thing surprised him when he entered. A girl that looked exactly, or remotely similar to Kikyou sat in the hut, playing with a kitsune, sitting very close to Inuyasha, and he didn't look like he took so much notice at all... or maybe he didn't care...

"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru said coldly upon entering the hut. Everyone froze and Inuyasha got into protective mode, standing up in front of everyone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "Come to take something else as well?"

"No, no, not at all," Sesshomaru smirked. "I have some news."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Do you not remember...Kikyou?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Aha, so you do remember her, I thought as much. Anyway, a terrible thing happened to her a few weeks ago...and it's landed her in a coma." He paused slightly. "There's little chance of her waking up."

Inuyasha paled. "And the child?"

"It can't live long in their mother's womb when the mother itself doesn't want to wake up," Sesshomaru replied. "I suggest you follow me or you might not see her ever again."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Sesshomaru, ignoring everyone, including Kagome's, protests. He just had to save Kikyou...

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, after this chapter, all my stories except my Bleach fic are on hiatus until I finish my Bleach fic, which has three more chapters to go. Anyway, ttyl!


	29. A Future Fairytale 8 Inuyasha's Return

**A Future Fairytale  
Chapter 8  
Inuyasha's Return**

****

****

* * *

****

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru. No matter what it took he would make his way back to Kikyou. How could he even think of his leaving helping her and the baby? Now it may already be too late to make up for his mistakes... he sincerely hoped it wasn't. He loved Kikyou more than anything. He hoped she wouldn't leave, he couldn't bare to lose both her and his pup, when he didn't even get to see his pup yet.

Sooner or later, he and Sesshomaru made it to the Inu No Taishou mansion where Sesshomaru lived with Rin and Jaken. He took Inuyasha towards Kikyou's room and he instantly ran to Kikyou's side and took her hand.

"Kikyou ... I'm so sorry, please forgive ... me," he whispered, refusing to let tears fall in front of his brother upon seeing his mate in such a weak state. He placed his hands gently on her stomach and smiled when he felt the baby's presence within. The child was doing fine, but wouldn't for long without it's mother in good health.

The taiyoukai watched his little brother, possibly feeling the tiniest amount of pity for him...very tiny. He sooner or later left Inuyasha in private with his mate.

Inuyasha gripped Kikyo's hand tightly. He couldn't bear it if she left...or even almost worse...never forgave him for what he did...

"Oh Kikyou, please, please wake up..." Inuyasha pleaded, grasping her hand tightly within his own. "P-Please...forgive me..."

Kikyou was slowly regaining consciousness. Someone was holding her hand, and talking to her, begging her to wake up and forgive them. Who? Who had done something wrong to her?

Those were her thoughts as she tried to answer her own questions. Then it hit her.

Inuyasha.

He was back.

But why did he suddenly decide to return? Did he care for her all along? She wanted to know, so she opened her eyes slowly.

"Inu...Yasha..."

A shocked but relieved gasp could be heard. "K-Kikyou..." Inuyasha studdered. 'Oh thank god...' he whispered. He hugged her gently and she hugged him back, almost reluctantly it seemed.

"Inuyasha...can I ask you something?" Kikyou whispered, her back leaning against his chest with her in his arms.

"You just did, but go ahead," Inuyasha smiled.

Kikyou laughed slightly. "Why...did you leave?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Honestly, it was stupid of me...now I know that...but at the time...I thought it would be better if I-"

"Better?! Inuyasha, it was horrible!" Kikyou cried, and Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Shh...I know, I know, I don't plan on leaving you again...so long as you let me stay with you..."

Kikyou merely smiled and ruffled his hair, playing with his ears. "Of course you can stay," she said with a warm smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Inuyasha sighed and hugged her tightly. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ he thought to himself. _'I have the most beautiful woman in the world...and I'm going to be a father...how could I ask for anything else?'_

When he looked down at Kikyou once again, she was fast asleep. He smiled and placed her gently back on the bed, getting in next to her and manouvering(sp?) so that they were in each other's arms.

_'I hope it stays like this...forever, my Kikyou...'_

* * *

**TBC...**

-tear- This fanfiction is almost complete! I **FINALLY** finished my Bleach fanfiction, so now I can concentrate on this one. I actually have a Spider Riders idea forming in my head...look for it soon!!


	30. A Future Fairytale 9 Back To Home

A Future Fairytale 

Chapter 9 

Back To Home

000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days had passed and Inuyasha stayed with Kikyou the whole time throughout her healing process. He had stayed with her through everything and she was becoming more happier and less depressed everyday. She was beginning to warm up to people once again and was always at Inuyasha's side.

Today Sesshomaru decided that Kikyou was well enough to go home. Her injuries had been healed and the baby was fine and showing signs of it's gender soon. Hanyous were were a lot faster at growing than normal baby humans. Human babies in females took nine months, while hanyou and demons, especially in human females, could take up to four to five months, and usually start growing when the first month and a half or so passes.

Kikyou was getting onto Inuyasha's back. She was getting ready to go home and according to Sesshoumaru and many other healers, going on his back would not endanger the pup. So now Kikyou was finally going home.

Inuyasha steadied her and held her tightly so she wouldn't fall off. He then started running at the speed of light back to Miss Alina Konaka's village.

Or in other words, home.

-o-

Sango and Miroku were currently in the hut. Sango was petting Kirara's fur and Shippo and Kirara were playing while Miroku was out...doing what else? Being perverted with women.

"He's acting like a dirty old man," Sango said to Shippo.

"Again?" Shippo asked and they both laughed. "He'll never learn, will he Sango?"

Sango laughed and shook her head sadly. "Nope...probably not."

'So long as he's not in love with you...but I'll make him change that...so will Kikyou-chan and Inuyasha!' Shippou thought.

"Hey guys!"

Shippo and Sango turned upon seeing someone come into the hut. "Inuyasha! Kikyou!"

Everyone instantly ran over to her and Inuyasha and hugged her. "Oh Kikyou, how is the baby?" Sango asked excitedly.

"...She is perfectly healthy," Kikyou said with a smile and Sango's eyes widened. "Did you say...she?!" Sango squealed and hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh Kikyou, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Ssango-chan," Kikyou replied with a smile, then yawned.

"You should get some rest, Kikyou-Dono," Miroku said upon coming into the hut. "You've had a long journey."

Kikyou smiled and nodded. "Yea... alright. Come with me, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kikyou into another part of the hut. They laid down and and Inuyasha held Kikyou in his arms, kissing her on the lips and sooner or later they both fell into sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000

TBC

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. A Future Fairytale 10 The Hanyou Child

A Future Fairytale  
Chapter 10  
The Hanyou Child

* * *

A few months later, Kikyou's stomach was showing. It was actually quite big. She could barely move without Inuyasha having to get what she needed, or carrying her to a destination on his back. Either way, it was a pretty difficult time for Kikyo...and Inuyasha. But it was a happy time.

Kikyou's baby would be born soon, and everyone was so excited. They couldn't wait to see the baby. They all talked about how it would have Kikyo's hair but Inuyasha's white ears. Or how it would have black ears and white hair. Or maybe even a combination of both.

Just then, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Shippo were all in the hut when Kikyou began to have stomach cramps of some kind. It felt like a sudden jab to her stomach. She felt like she was...going to have the baby...

...now.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered, softly panting, wincing at another pain in her stomach. "I'm going to have the baby. Now."

"W..What?" Inuyasha asked, stammering a little.

"You heard me!" Kikyou exclaimed. She had been having awful mood swings lately. One of the healers of the village said it was more common in humans who were carrying hanyous. "Get a healer, or anyone!"

Sango immediately rushed over to Kikyou while Inuyasha ran out of the hut to get a healer. Miroku took Kaede outside...that wasn't going to be a very pleasant sight. Not a very pleasant thing to hear, either. What with the woman's screams echoing through the whole hut and possibly the whole village.

Moments later, Inuyasha was back with a Healer, who immediately forbid him to come anywhere near the hut. Huffing angrily, he walked over to Miroku and Kaede. "She won't let me be with her..damn healer."

"So I'm assuming Sango's with her then?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I suspect Shippou too...little guy's probably snuck off somewhere to watch. Well, it's his own punishment."

Miroku merely chuckled. "Come on, let's go get a drink while we wait."

Inuyasha followed Miroku and Kaede to the nearest spring for a drink of water. After a few hours, the healer had come out of the hut and called them. "You are wanted in the hut, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't to be told twice. He practically ran to the hut. He pretty much stopped in his tracks from what he saw next. Kikyou laid on the ground with her head against the wall, pretty much exhausted but holding a bundle in her arms.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said with a smile. He calmly walked into the hut, but was pretty much panicking on the inside. "I'd like you to meet...Mizuki."

He walked over and sat down next to Kikyou and stared at the bundle in her arms. Indeed it was a little girl, with black hair and a little white mixed in. Her ears were at the top of her head like Inuyasha's, but were dark black. Her eyes were closed because she was sleeping. But they were gold like her father's. But something shocked them both about her appearance. She had slightly pink demon markings on either side of her face...like Sesshomaru.

"You don't think she's that powerful, do you?" Kikyou asked in a whisper.

"Well...You're a miko and I'm a hanyou...it is a possibility," Inuyasha replied, staring at his baby girl.

Mizuki was fast asleep and cradled against Kikyou's chest protectively. Inuyasha had never been so happy in all of his life...

..for he had a family.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N:** I am so sorry to say that next chapter is...The Final.


	32. A Future Fairytale Epilogue

A Feudal Fairytale  
Epilogue

* * *

**One year later...**

Kikyou and Inuyasha were living in their own hut now as were Sango and Miroku. After much planning and playing matchmaker on Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kouga's parts, they managed to finally get Sango and Miroky together as a couple and have been together for almost one year now.

Just then, it was in the middle of the afternoon and everyone was hanging out together outside near the Bone Eater's well. Kikyou had Mizuki cradled against her chest protectively while Inuyasha had both of them protectively held against his chest, sniffing around every once in a while incase a demon attacked... or worse. He almost lost Kikyou once, he refused to again.

The Inu-tachi were either playing games or merely chatting. Life hadn't been this peaceful since before Mizuki was born. Maybe she brought out the best in them and let them have a happy life... speaking of Mizuki, she was wide awake in her mother's arms and looking around where she was. She knew everyone and was almost able to talk even at age one because hanyous age faster than humans. She was able to crawl now too, and sooner or later when she reached around one and a half years old or two she would be able to walk.

Mizuki let out a squeal as Inuyasha picked her up with a small chuckle. She was always so... what was the word? Happy, I guess, he thought to himself with a smile. She hardly ever cried only when she was away from her parents for a long amount of time. For example, if she was with Kikyou and Inuyasha was away for a week or so to slay a demon in a nearby village, on the third day she would start to cry because she would lose the smell of her father's scent, which calmed her. She loved how both of her parents smelt and it calmed her. Kikyou sometimes put her head to rest against her chest because her heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Miroku and Sango were so in love it was almost silly. He still tried to grope Sango every day, but some days she actually let him do it now that they were a couple. But only in certain places. She didn't want to go too far...yet.

All in all, it was a happy life for Inuyasha and his friends, and his mate and... his family. He finally had something he could call a family. He was only jealous because his brother had one before he did. He had learned that Sesshomaru had brought a young girl back to life whom he had found dead in the woods one day. Her name had been Rin or something like that. She was barely ten years old, but Inuyasha thought she'd make a good mate for Shippou, actually.

They haven't seen Sesshomaru in such a long tine. He sometimes comes to check on how Mizuki is doing, but other than that they never ever see him at all. It's sad really... but that's life.

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kikyou asked softly, placing a hand gently on his arm. Inuyasha blinked and turned to look at her. "Oh... just stuff, Kikyou. No need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Kikyou asked softly. Inuyasha nodded, however it didn't stop Kikyou from worrying about him. He always said he was fine when he wasn't. But she let it go because eventually he would get angry at her...

She watched him play with Mizuki and a smile crossed her features._ 'I bet he misses his own parents...'_ she thought with a smile. _'At least his mother...he never met his father before... oh, Inuyasha...'_ she thought sadly, realizing what part of his thoughts must be about.

But they were going to be a family. Kikyou was going to make sure of that. They would stay a family and be that way for all eternity.

* * *

**END**

**A/N:** And that's the end of my Inuyasha fanfiction for now. Now, to work on my Detective Conan fic! My Spider Riders fic should be up after that's done. I hope you enjoyed the fic. I certainly enjoyed writing my first SUCCESSFUL Inuyasha/Kikyo fanfictions, and not getting one flame!...at least for the sequel I didn't get a flame...I think...-sweatdrop- I can't remember...


End file.
